It's Just A Cover Please Don't Judge Us
by Growing Up In Modern Day
Summary: A year ago life was easy for me. I was the head cheerleader, a musician, and a star student. I had the most amazing family, the best best friends in the world, and the hottest boyfriend. But now things are different and dad has moved us away from everything we know.
1. Welcome To Tree Hill

It started with a simple sentence "We're moving to Tree Hill" those few words my father said changed everything. My family always did things as a democracy but for the first time my father was taking the decision away from us. The thing you need to know about my family is that it consists of just four people my father Keith Scott, my brothers Jake and Nate, and Me Brooke. My brothers and I are triplets and have been raised by our single father since we were three years old. Our mother Victoria Durham-Scott had a lot of problems and one day she just walked out, it's been the four of us ever since.

We haven't exactly been the easiest kids to raise, hell I would go as far as to say that we were quite difficult. Jake began dating my best friend Nikki when we were fourteen and two years later Nikki discovered she was pregnant with their daughter Jennifer Brooklyn Dupre-Scott. Shortly after Jake found out about his impending fatherhood, Nate and Jake started fighting more. Nate had always been the more rebellious out of the three of us, he was constantly in trouble at school and now he was getting in trouble with the police. Then there's me, I've always been the bookworm and sure I went out with Nate and Jake, I went to parties with them and sometimes I drank but that was always more of my brothers thing. Then a month ago we pushed my father over the limit when the accident occurred, after that my dad decided we would be moving back to his hometown.

Nate was leaving behind a bad crowd of friends, a whore of a girlfriend, and a reputation that would ruin his basketball career. Jake was leaving behind Nikki, well the memory of Nikki as she went missing when Jen was only a month and a half old. I was leaving behind my cheerleading squad, my boyfriend, my best friends, and my band, as well as Nikki. Jake and Nate protested more than I did when our dad announced the move.

We arrived in Tree Hill this morning; Dad is so excited to be home. Our lives will be better living here, I just hope Nate and Jake will forgive dad for moving us away from our lives. Nate is still not speaking to our father; I don't think they've had a real conversation without fighting since dad announced the move two weeks ago.

My dad's younger brother Dan and his wife Deb, our godparents, and their son Lucas were coming over to take us to lunch at a local café. We've spent the morning unpacking the house; naturally I finished early so I was spending quality time with my niece. I tried to help my brother out as much as possible by taking care of Jenny. I may not be her mother, nor would I ever try to be that's Nikki's title, but I hold the title of Godmother. I don't want Jenny to grow up thinking Nikki abandoned her like Bitchtoria did to my brothers and I. Currently I was in her nursery singing to her.

"I always knew you lied when you said you quit" I turned to see Jake smiling "You were way too talented."

He was referring to the fact that I gave up singing the day Nikki went missing, three months ago now.

"Well I did give it up! Just not for my princess" I said smiling at my goddaughter.

"That's a shame Brookie, because you are phenomenal. Just like me!" Jake replied with his shit eating grin. Jake walked over to me and picked up his daughter.

At this moment I got a chance to take in Jenny's nursery. Dan and Deb had started decorating it a few days before we arrived. It's a baby blue color with clouds painted at the top of each wall. My godparents had even added a few pictures of our family through the years. I added pictures of my brothers, Nikki, my best friends Alex, Mia, Clay and Chris, my boyfriend Owen and many other important people. I had painted the word Familia on the wall with all the pictures.

"God you've done amazing with the room B. I know we don't say it enough but we couldn't be doing any of this without your help. The way you take care of the three of us and Jen means the world to us. I love you baby sis." Jake said as he pulled me into a small hug, entrapping the baby between us.

"I owe it to Nikki, you, daddy, and Nate" It's true I owe my family everything.

"You don't owe us ANYTHING Brooke. I don't understand why you feel that way."

"He's right Brooklyn Penelope. You don't owe anyone anything."

After the heart to heart discussion with my brothers, I made them move Jen's crib under the Familia wall. While they were doing the manual labor, I was whispering lyrics to Jenny trying to get her to fall asleep. Dad called up to us to let us know that Dan and Deb were here. I pushed my brothers out of the room ahead of us.

I walked over to the nightstand next to the crib, on it sat my favorite picture. It was of Nikki Alex, and I sticking our tongues out at the camera, it was taken at Fenway Park. It was taken when Nikki was only two months pregnant, so you couldn't see the bump yet. I slowly picked it up and pointed at Nikki to Jenny.

"Say Hi mama, Auntie Brooke is taking care of me. Hi best friend, I love you Nikki. Please come back to us." I said putting back the picture and heading downstairs to meet my godparents. "Come on Jellybean let's go meet your great Aunt and Uncle."

I heard my dad assuring Deb and Dan that the baby and I would be down shortly. It sounded great to hear my dad laugh again and for Nate to be talking to both him and Jake.

"There is no need to worry, the Princesses are here." I said with a smile on my face as I walked over to my own godfather. "This is Jenny, sorry for making you wait but she needed her bottle" I gave my dad his precious granddaughter as I leaned in to hug Dan and Deb.

"You look beautiful Brookie, you are so grown up." Dan says after hugging me. It's been almost three years since I've seen my Aunt and Uncle. I put Jen in the stroller and then we headed out the door. I made Jake walk ahead with Nate, they were quickly going back to be being the best friends we grew up as. My dad, Dan, and Deb walked in between my brothers and I, Dad and Dan were catching up on the past five years. Deb slowed her pace until she was back with Jenny and I.

"I can't believe how grown up the three of you are. Jake has a daughter, Nate has his basketball, and you baby Brooke are holding them together." Deb says as she wraps her arms around my shoulders and kisses the side of my head.

Deb was more than just my aunt and my godmother, she was my mother figure. She, along with both of my grandmothers raised me. Camille Durham, Victoria's mom, died four years ago, that was also the last time we visited Tree Hill. Mae Scott, my dad's mother, had been traveling with my grandpa for ten years now so I didn't get to see her very often. I was really close with both of my grandmothers, but Deb was the woman I called when I needed motherly advice. Deb and Victoria had been best friends when they were growing up so I have the only connection I need with her when I'm with Deb.

"So what are you thinking in that pretty little head of yours sweetie?" Deb asked

"Just how great it is to see my brothers acting their age for the first time in years. Jake's whole world is this little girl" I say as I bend down to kiss my niece. "and Nate got in so much trouble in Boston, they both needed to get out. Nate needed to get away from his stupid friends and the skank he's been dating. Jake needed a break from the constant searching for Nikki. Maybe being here will let everyone heal. This way Jenny can grow up with a family, in a small town, and knowing how loved she is. Plus daddy is so much happier with Uncle Danny and Whitey has all his family around him."

Whitey is my grandfather, Camille's husband. Whitey is the head coach of the Tree Hill Raven's basketball team; he has been for fifty five years. Both my dad and Uncle played on the team when they were in high school.

"How about you Brooke?" Aunt Deb asked

"What do you mean?"

"How are you healing? Your brothers and your father are not the only ones who are in need of healing. It's not healthy for a seventeen year old to be taking care of her whole family."

"Aunt Deb, I've healed, I healed a while ago." I argued back, which was a mistake, you never argue with a Scott woman.

"No you haven't! God Brooklyn, you have lost so much in your life. More than anyone should ever lose. You lost your mom at three years old, your Nana at 13, Nikki three months ago, and for a while you lost your brothers."

She was wrong, I'm okay. I've dealt with everything I've needed to deal with.

"Deb I'm fine. I'm healthy, I'm happy, I'm here."

With that said and done, we walked into the café. The place was beautiful, there were so many pictures everywhere. There were even a few of my grandpa, my dad, and my uncles.

"Karen, we're here." Deb called to a woman. A woman about 32, short black hair, and approximately 5'4 walked out.

"Deb you're always…" The woman trails off as she looks at me. "Debbie is this?"

"Brooklyn Scott" My aunt says proudly as the woman smiles.

"You are the spitting image of her." There's no doubt that she's referring to Victoria. "But you have Keith's eyes and smile."

That made me smile even brighter, I was always told that I am the perfect combination of the two.

"Brooke, sweetie, this is Karen Roe. She's a close family friend, Lucas works for her here."

Lucas is my cousin. He's three months older than my brothers and I. Lucas and I were really close when we were kids. He stays with us every summer for two months, but I only get to see him for two weeks because I leave for Cheer camp the day after school gets out. Karen was my dad and Dan's best friend growing up. She set up Dan and Deb when they were teenagers.

The bell chimed and in walked my cousin Lucas; he went and sat down with the boys. Jenny, thankfully, was out cold. My father had been walking around saying hello to everyone and finally sat down.

"Keith Scott is back in town!" Karen said as she took our orders "It's good to have you all back in town."

"I couldn't agree more Karen." My father said as he stands and hugs his childhood best friend.

"I second that Karen. It's about DAMN TIME my grandchildren and my son returned home" I heard the voice of my grandfather say.

"GRANDPA!" I shout as I run and jump into my grandpa's arms. I've always been a daddy's and grandpas girl. Honestly I had no choice growing up in a houseful of boys.

"Hi Brookie" My grandpa said as he placed a kiss on my head. Jake stood up and walked over to our grandfather.

"Hi Pop" Jake said as he leaned in for a hug from Whitey. We waited to see Nate's reaction to seeing our grandfather. Out of anyone in our family Whitey was the person in our family we hated to disappoint.  
"Nathanial Royal Scott, get your ass up and come hug your grandfather." Whitey said in his gruff voice.

"It's going to be great having the three of you here, it will be like a super extended summer this year." Lucas stated as Jake and I begin to laugh.

"Okay boys, I have to come to a decision" I state as I look at my brother and my cousin. They respond with questioning looks. "This year as far as everyone outside of our immediate family and family friends, Jenny will be considered my daughter."


	2. I'm not replacing her

Jake started to object but I continued anyway. "I'm already considered the screw up because word is going to get out about the accident, Nikki going missing, and the rest of my past. So I want you and Nate to have a new beginning. If we are in public, you are Uncle Jake, at home you're daddy and I'm auntie Brooke the best godmother ever."

Jake mulled it over in his brain before speaking and glanced at Lucas, sharing a knowing look between the cousins.

"But the accident…" Jake started but stopped before speaking next. " This is your new start as well Brooke, and I don't regret Jenny so I don't want to treat her like I do."

"Jake, people are automatically going to judge me. At Boston Prep things were different because everyone had known us since preschool, but here we're Luke's cool cousins from Boston who are starting here as Juniors. Everyone at BP knew about Nikki, our life story, and they loved us more because they knew who we were. People here are going to treat you wrongly if they find out you're a teen father who's sister was in a serious accident in which someone is in a coma, and your brother is the other star of the basketball besides you. Let me be the irresponsible sibling so you and Nate aren't judged for it."

"Fine Brooke" Jake said as he puts his arm on my hand and Lucas wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"Nathan, boy I want to talk to you, lets step outside." Whitey said as he bellowed to Nate.

Nate stood up and walked over to him, his head bowed in acknowledgement that this conversation was about disrespecting our family. Jake and I made eye contact agreeing that tonight we would have to get Nathan back to being our prized brother.

It will be tougher for my brothers to move to tree hill. Both of my brothers are basketball, its our family's game after all. Both sides of our family are associated with basketball in Tree Hill. As I mentioned earlier, Whitey has coached the Tree Hill Ravens for fifty five years and when he and my grandpa Royal were in high school they both played for the Ravens.

Jake and Nate were all state basketball players in Boston and will continue to play, just this time it will be for our grandfather, who admits freely that he is a hardass. I'm not saying it will be easy for me as I am following in the Durham-Scott line by being a cheerleader.

While our grandfather and brother stepped to the back to talk, the remaining Scott clan caught up with each other.

"I have a feeling that this year will be the best year I've had of high school yet." Lucas states "You know Cookie, this is the first time all four of us will be together for more than two weeks since we were eleven?"

Lucas is looking at me as he states the question. I laugh because its true, usually when he is visiting I am getting ready to go to drama camp, then cheer camp at the end of his first week, and then two weeks at Nikki and Alex's family cabin. The first week and a half at the cabin is usually just Alex, Nikki, Mia, and myself. The boys show up sometime during the second week, with Lucas in tow.

"I know Lukie, I'm excited too. I just hate that my junior year isn't being spent with all of my family." Jake tears his eyes away from his daughter and gives me a sad grin.

"They'll visit often and we'll visit them. Plus we know that if there is any news on Nikki, dad will let us go home for a little bit. He can't keep his baby girls and granddaughter away from their Nikki." Jake grabs my hand and we share a secret look of acknowledgement that he is in fact correct.

"I hear I have a great-granddaughter, do I get to meet her?" My Grandpa says as he comes over to the table.

As soon as grandpa says that, all of the sadness evacuates the table and is replaced with goofy grins on my twins and I, even Lucas smiles at the thought of his second cousin.

Jake stands up and picks up his beautiful four month old daughter, Nate quickly takes Jakes spot next to me. I place my head on Nate's shoulder as we watch the interaction between our grandfather and our niece. Nate drops a kiss on my forehead and I hear Nate whisper I love you into my ear, its moments like these that I know I will never truly lose my older brother.

"I love you too Natie boy." I say to the younger of my twin brothers. He smiles as he rests his head on mine and then our eyes return to the introduction happening in front of us.

"Pap this is Jennifer Brookelyn Dupre-Scott." Jake said, grinning like he won the world while holding his infantile daughter.

"Jennifer." It comes out as a whisper from Whitey.

"Well Nikki and I were planning on naming her after Nana, but Brookie claimed dibs when we were younger." Jake said smirking at me, I very maturely stick my tongue out at him. Whitey laughs at the interaction between his grandchildren.

"You know I always thought that the day I married Camille was the happiest day of my life, then your mother was born and I thought that was the happiest day of my life, but then, then the day that my baby had these gorgeous triplets quickly became my happiest day, and now I have another day to add to my happy days list." Whitey said looking at his great-granddaughter

"Papa do you want to hold her?" I ask my grandfather for my brother, he just nods as my brother places our angel into Whitey's arms.

"I know if my Cammie was able to be here she would be" He smiles as he mentions our beloved grandmother. "Vicky would be too, they both would love this girl to pieces."

He is the first person to mention Victoria since Jenny was born. I feel Nate's head pop up, out of the three of us Nate hold the most resentment towards our mother. I know he isn't about to let the mention of our mother slide. I lift my head off of Nate's shoulder and make eye contact with Jake and my father, we all know what comes next.

"Bullshit. Nana isn't here because she has no control over being here." Nathan begins. "But Victoria is a selfish bitch and abandoned her children when we needed her most! She will never be allowed near my fucking goddaughter if I have anything to do about it. She doesn't deserve to ever fucking know anyone in our family, especially Jennifer and Brooke."

"Nathan!" My father hisses. I put my hand on my brothers shoulder where my head recently was.

"No Keith don't stop him, he's right my daughter chose not to be here." Whitey said and turned to look at us. "Nathan, please continue."

"I'm sorry but how can I be the only one who is angry at her? She didn't even return home for Nana's funeral! Her own mother wasn't important enough to come back. I have no respect for the self centered bitch and I hate that I have parts of her in me." With that Nathan was done with the conversation.

For a few seconds the Scott family was quite, which is a very odd occurrence. The adults all sat stunned at Nathan's outburst while the boys and I silently agreed that what Nathan said was accurate but we should have done it in another manner. The silence was broken shortly by Jennifer gurgling in Whitey's arms, her noise brought smiles to everyone's faces. I stood up to take Jenny from my grandfather so that way he could relax with the rest of our family.

The rest of our lunch went quickly and was filled with happy tones from our family. As the four cousins began making afternoon plans for the afternoon the chime on the door sounded, informing us that a new customer was coming in. In walked a group of four people walked over to our table, two girls and two boys.

"Hey guys" Lucas said to the group, the boys were looking at the group in front of us as I gazed at the baby in my arms. "Haley James, Peyton Sawyer, Chase Adams, and Julian Baker these are my cousins Jake, Nate, and Brooke Scott."

"Hi I'm Haley." The short brunette girl introduced herself as. So the tall skinny blonde who was prior to the introduction was glaring at me was Peyton Sawyer. She then introduced the taller boy as Julian and the shorter one was Chase. Then Haley looked at Jenny, and so the questions would start. "Awh who's this cutie?"

"This is Jenny Scott, my daughter." I said looking at everyone trying to gage the reactions. Chase smiled at us, there didn't seem to be any judgment in the smile thankfully. Peyton's eyes perked in curiosity but it didn't seem to be a bad look. Julian however looked full of judgment and resentment for teen moms. However Haley's reaction was the best, I have a feeling she and I will be great friends in no time.

"She's gorgeous Brooke!" Haley said to me as she kneeled down to talk to Jenny. "Hi baby girl, aren't you just the most precious thing in the world?" she said in baby voice.

My brothers and I shared a smile, it was clear Haley and I would be hanging out a lot.

"Luke, man, rivercourt time? I believe its time for a game." Julian said. My cousin nodded and my brothers heads shot up, knowing they were speaking of a pickup basketball game.

"Lets do it. Nate, Jake do you want to come?" Lucas asks my brothers, even though we know the answer. My brothers look over to me for permission to go play ball with the boys.

"Go play boys." I say as I roll my eyes "I got my Jenny and that's all I need."

The boys headed outside to wait for the girls, Peyton was already heading toward the door when Haley turned back to me.

"Hey Brooke, if you want you can come with us." Haley said.

"I'd like that a lot but I have to put Jenny down for a nap soon." The surprising thing is I actually meant it. Haley seems really cool and she reminds me of how I used to be… before Nikki disappeared.

"Brooklyn if you want me to, I can put her down. I am her grandfather so I do know how to do this." My father said from behind me.

"Are you sure Daddy? I thought you wanted to spend time with uncle Dan." I replied to my father.

"Brooke, last time I checked I can do both. We'll spend time at the house and we can put her down for you." Dad said

"Or Brooke if it would make you feel better we could go to your house with you and you can put Jenny down. Then we can go to the court after you put her down." This came from Haley, she really is supportive.

I looked at my father to make sure that was okay. The house wouldn't be a mess because the movers had put everything away for us and arranged it to our specifications. Dad gave me the nod saying that was fine, he knew the real reason I wanted to put Jen down for her nap.

"That would be great" With that we walked to the house, as predicted Jenny started to get hyperactive as she always does before a nap.

After walking into the house with the family and new friends in tow, I took Jen upstairs and started getting her ready for her nap.

"The other day I started watching  
A story 'bout starving children  
As I drank my four dollar coffee

Kinda felt a little guilty  
Looking at the faces on the TV  
Made me think about how blessed I am

So I decided that I, I  
I'm gonna sing a little louder  
Gonna pray a little harder  
Gonna run a little faster  
Let them know, I'll never want another"

When I finished singing the chorus I saw that my niece was asleep.  
"Wow" I hear behind me, clearly it was either Peyton or Haley seeing as everyone in my family has heard me sing my whole life.


	3. Welcome Back, Heartache

**Hey guys! Sorry about the late update this week has been crazy busy and so will next week. I'm getting surgery done on Thursday due to a car accident I was in. I will try to update in the next few days but if I cant I promise you will have a super long chapter of It's Just A Cover. With Love A**

I turn to find the owner of the voices, Haley and Peyton.

"What Pey meant was 'Wow you have a great voice' and we're sorry we interrupted, we heard a voice and wanted to see who it was." Haley said softly for my niece's sake. Haley and Peyton began to look around the room, it was only a matter of time before they start asking about the pictures.

"The nursery's beautiful Brooke, Jenny is one lucky girl. Who did the paintings?" Peyton asked, I thought she had the artistic vibe in her. Around Jen's room there are several paintings of Boston, our family, and things like that.

"Oh, Jenny's auntie Alex did those." I told the girls. It was true Alex was a brilliant painter, but a better singer and actress.

"Is she Jenny's dad's sister?" Peyton asked, ha technically Alex would be Jake's sister-in-law had Nikki not disappeared.

"That's Peyton trying to subtly ask if Jenny's dad is in the picture." So Haley was a peacekeeper like I am.

"Jenny's dad is back in Boston. He's here when he can be." I said, god I hope I can get Owen or Chris to agree to playing daddy.

"So are you two still together?" Peyton asked me

"We're… complicated." I think that's the best description of my relationship with both boys.

With that said the three of us headed to the rivercourt. We talked about school, cheerleading, singing, family, and of course boys.

It's been three weeks since we moved here. The last few weeks have consisted of growing closer to our family and becoming friends with Lucas' friends. Haley, Peyton, and I hung out all the time, Chase and I even have become good friends, we share the love of music. Julian however hated me still. The eight of us were meeting up after school at Karen's Café, where Haley and I now work. The group was sitting at a table while I was behind the counter working, it was Haley's day off.

"So Brooke" Peyton started, she glanced at Haley and Lucas, then back at me. "Tonight Tric is having an open mic night."

"Really?" I say playing dumb to what I knew she was bound to ask next.

"Yeah, and Haley and I were talking and thought it would be a great place for you to sing." Peyton said while glancing at my cousin and brothers. Luke, Jake, and Nate's eyes became filled with sympathy. They all knew that the last night I sang was the night it was announced Nikki was missing.

"Peyton already signed me up and I told her that maybe you wanted to sing to… so she signed you up too." Haley said sheepishly.

I felt my nails go deeper into my skin as Haley said this.

"Um Peyton, Haley" I stopped to take a breathe "I don't sing anymore"

"That's a lie! You sing to Jenny." Peyton said.

I walked back to the counter to grab the coffee for another table, Peyton began to follow me. Thankfully before I had a chance to say anything to her the door to Karen's chimed, signaling a new customer.

"Hi! Welcome to Karen's Café, how can I help you?" I said before turning around.

"Well you could start with coming over here and hug me!" I heard a familiar voice say in a demanding tone. I turned around and saw the face of my best friends.

"ALEXANDRA!" I yell and run to her and the rest of my hometown group. My brothers are up just as fast to hug our remaining group. Meanwhile Alex and I have each other in a death grip never letting go of each other. When we finally let go we look into each other's eyes, both misty with tears. "I missed you Lexi boo!"

"I missed you too Cookie." She says. We separate from each other and I go to hug my other close friends.

While hugging Clay my eyes wander to Owen. I see the rest of my friends smiling and laughing. Lucas must of introduced the Tree Hill Gang to the Boston Prep Gang. There is one person missing other than Nikki that I wish was here to hold me.

"Owen and Chris are talking again, not quite as close as they used to be, but getting better." Clay whispers in my ear. He's the only one who knows the whole story of Chris and Owen and I, he and Alex were there to witness it.

"Where is he Clay?" I asked my surrogate big brother. But he didn't have a chance to answer as Owen walked over and picked me up and spun me to face him.

"Hi Babe" Owen said as he leaned in to kiss my cheek, I burrowed my head in his shoulder. I missed being in Owens arms. They were a source of comfort and safety. As I burrow into my ex-boyfriends arms I feel a tap on my shoulder, there was only one person ever brave enough to interrupt a hug between Owen and I. I turn around, my eyes brimming with tears as I see the face of my best friend Chris Keller. I instantly dive out of Owen's arms and straight into his.

"Miss me love?" Chris says as he kisses the side of my head.


End file.
